The Cowled Wizards
The Cowled Wizards is a governmental branch of Amn; an organization powerful on its own, comprising utterly of wizards. They exist for more than 170 years now, forming in 1301 DR. The most powerful member in their history lived around 1333 DR and was Thayze Selemchaunt - the founder of the Council of Six. This gave the Wizards a great advantage for they ascended from a vaguely accepted organization to an important instrument of law. History The organization changed three names through the decades. At first, they operated under the code name of Underweave. Later, under the twisted teachings of their most influential member Umane Galebrad (who also wrote the Lumina Daei volumes in the last years of his life), they changed into the Bright Court, rising up into society as the seekers of truth that brand the sun's scorch on crime and chaos, and since 1380 DR they are called the Cowled Wizards. Since the days of the Bright Court they hold the role of judges and enforcers of truth, light and justice. They act relentlessly under the shadow of the fear they cause, seizing illegal spellcasters into their prison asylum of Spellhold which was in the recent decades activated once more (after the destruction caused by the mage Jon Irenicus). The College of the Sun is the Wizards' core of operations. It is located in Athkatla, the capital city of Amn. Also, in the remote rock island of Brynnlaw, the Spellhold asylum is located; a facility used by the organization as a lab and a prison for the apostate arcane spellcasters. Their lone patron deity now is Deneir. Mystra used to be also, but lost their favor as a guide when she fell during the Spellplague. Ranks There are three advancements in the ranks of the Cowled Wizards. They have slight differences in clothing and appearance though the major outfit remains the same across the hierarchy. All Wizards wear tight hoods around their scalps and they keep their mouths and noses covered by mask or high collar. All Wizards shave their heads. This is a symbol for faceless justice, unyielding before any situation. While in the vicinity of Athkatla, all Wizards have to wear plain black robes, regardless of rank. Initiates still do not wear cowls. Mages wear their rings and the Masked (if they ever appear) rise above the crowd due to their masks. Wizards also carry their appointed staves. *The Initiate is the lowest rank. They all wear long orange and gold robes, black boots and hold the initiate's staff. They wear no cowl. *The Mage is the middle rank. They add cowls, overlapping black cloth around them or in tabards, and golden embroideries are tailored to the under-robe. They acquire the magi ring and give away their original staff for the'' magi staff''. Mages of past years used to paint patterns on their faces, representing the school division when they existed. For about a hundred years now, Mages look as they wish, be it paint or facial jewelry. All Mages shave off their eyebrows. *The Masked are only five in number and fully run the Wizards. They wear elite robes, the flesh of the sun. They bear the sunscorch staves and all wear full face masks. The supreme head of the Wizards wears the mithral mask and the order of power under him are the golden, the silver, the ebony, and the ivory masks. Facilities The College of the Sun is the organization’s center of operations. It is built in Athkatla, the capital of Amn. In the remote rock island of Vyrmantar stands the Spellhold asylum, that the Wizards use as a lab and also a prison for the outlaw arcane spellcasters.